Results of a Five Day Mission
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Summary: What could happen at the SGC after a five day mission.  Pairings: D/V, J/S, C/C.  Teal'c, Landry and Walter also drop in for a visit.    Please R & R, thanks     Rating: T    Special thanks to my super talented BETA for all her help :


Summary: What could happen at the SGC after a five day mission. Pairings: D/V, J/S, C/C. Teal'c and Landry also drop in for a visit.

Rating: T

Special thanks to my super talented BETA for all her help : )

Please R & R, thanks

Results of a Five Day Mission

Daniel sat down at his desk, removed his glasses placing them on the work surface and rubbed his eyes. Patiently, he waited for Vala. He'd told her to meet him in his office after their mission debriefing.

Moments later, skipping into his office, she gave him a come and get me wink. "You wanted to see me, Daniel?"

"Yes, I did." He grinned enticingly at her. "Vala, could you help me with this translation?"

"Certainly darling." Approaching his desk, she leaned over to look at the document. "There was no one in the hall just now. I think…"

Daniel stole her breath in a brief but searing kiss.

"Umm, why did you stop?"

"Someone might've seen us."

"Then why did you ask me to meet you in your office?" Vala whispered. "Why couldn't we have gone straight to one of our quarters?"

"Remember, sweetheart we're trying to keep 'us' a secret." He whispered in kind.

"But it's so hard," she pouted running a finger down the front of his tight black T-shirt. "Do you have any idea how adorably sexy you are?"

"Me? Look at your pigtails and do you have to wear those shirts that conform so well to your breasts?"

"A five day mission Daniel. Not once were we able to sneak off and have so much as a quick kiss. I've missed being in your arms so much. You're lucky I didn't jump your delicious body on the debriefing room table."

"The debriefing room table? In front of everyone?"

"Of course not in front of everyone, darling. We would've waited until they left. Besides, we could probably teach them a thing or two anyway."

"Vala, I want you so much right now I can't see straight."

"Well that's lovely darling and I want you too but maybe if you put your glasses back on it would help."

"It's an expression…oh never mind. Come on, let's get outta here."

"Your quarters or mine, darling?"

"I don't care, I just want to hold you in my arms and make love to you."

"Hey!" Vala put her hands on her hips, "who says you get to be on top?"

"Who says we're only gonna do it once?" He waggled his brows. "I thought we'd pull an all nighter."

"Why, Daniel, you naughty boy," she purred, "lead the way."

XOXO

Unable to wait until they reached one of their rooms, Daniel and Vala made their way down the dimly lit corridor of the SG-1 quarters completely oblivious to the world around them. Hands exploring and mouths fused they arrived at the door desperately trying to get it open. Finally gaining entry into the room, Daniel breathlessly looked into Vala's desire filled eyes. "Love you," he managed to whisper grabbing her six and lifting her to his waist as he began to carry her to the bed.

Arms and legs locking around him she saw the passion and love burning in his gorgeous blues. "Love you." She barely managed to say before their mouths met again in a blazing inferno of lips, teeth and tongue.

Putting Vala gently on the bed, he lifted slightly off of her to quickly remove his jacket, sending it to the floor. Hers soon joined it along with her shirt that Daniel wasted no time removing.

Meanwhile, she went straight for his belt buckle. Unbuckling and loosening his pants, her hands found the hemline of his shirt. Adding it to the pile on the floor, her lips crashing back to his, she pulled him down with her to lie on the bed.

"Mmmm, you feel amazing."

"Vala?" Daniel questioned with confusion.

"Darling, you do feel wonderfully amazing," Vala's hands found their way under his boxers, gliding across his bum, gently squeezing. "But that wasn't me."

"Holy Hannah!" "Hey!" Sam and Jack reacted simultaneously.

"Crap! Jack, is that you?"

"Yes it is, 'darling'." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Okay, everyone calm down and let's figure this out." Laughing, Sam pulled the bedspread up and turned on the bedside lamp.

With their backs propped against pillows at the head of the bed, squinting to adjust to the new light flooding the dark room, naked under the covers, and gently glowing with a thin layer of sweat, they took in the sight before them.

Yanking her hands out of Daniel's boxers at the appearance of light, Vala lay with her six on the edge of the bed. Her legs partly wrapped around Daniel's waist, she used his broad upper body to try to cover her nearly naked breasts.

"What the…?"

"Ah boy."

Daniel's eyes went wide with shock. "Holy buckets." _Glad my pants are still on._

"Well this is awkward." Vala sighed. "It's a good thing you didn't take my bra off yet, darling. More importantly," Vala looked up to Jack and Sam, "why are you two having sex in our bed? Daniel and I aren't even that kinky. Well, we do get a little kinky at times like maybe on the couch, in the shower, in the hall or even in the closet. And this especially occurs after a trip to Victoria's Secret. But not to the point of multiple partners."

"Excuse me! One, too much information. Two, your bed?" Jack's irritation grew at the accusation. "Did you happen to notice which door you were opening?"

"Well, when you're engaged in such hot and heavy making out while walking…wait a minute, we must be in the wrong quarters...oops." Vala grinned sheepishly.

"Of course we are." Daniel grimaced, a bit uncomfortable.

"Really, ya think?" Jack teased. "How'd ya figure that one out? All the Naquadah in your blood ya space pirate? What'd ya do, pick the lock with one of your shinny clips?"

"Jack, don't talk to my…don't talk to her like that, okay? I'm the one who choose these quarters and opened the door which, by the way was unlocked."

"Well somebody's panties are in a wad. Touchy, aren't we? What's going on Danny boy?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Daniel glanced back and forth between Jack and Sam.

"Yes, and Daniel doesn't wear panties," Vala interrupted, "he wears boxers and they're not in a wad, yet."

"It's an expression Vala," Daniel corrected her.

"And again, a little too much information." Sam added, smiling.

"Okie dokie, Vala, don't you think we should get dressed?" Sitting her up, Daniel handed Vala her shirt and grabbed his own. "Like you said, this is a little awkward."

"Yes, but seriously Daniel, your gorgeous self has absolutely _nothing_ to be embarrassed about."

"Oh, Daniel?" Jack questioned again, "I repeat, what's going on?"

"Jack."

"I asked you first."

"You may as well tell them darling."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Daniel blurted out the news. "Vala and I are married."

With a deer in the headlights expression Jack and Sam responded in unison, "married?"

"Geez, Daniel, it took ya long enough." Jack laughed.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Alright," Jack questioned. "So when did you two tie the knot?"

"Tie the knot? I tie bows Jack, they're prettier. And we didn't tie a knot, we got married."

"It's an expression that means the same thing," Sam laughed. "But while we're on the subject, why wasn't any of the team invited?"

"Ah yes, another of your Tau'ri expressions. We got married a few months ago. Daniel insisted we keep it secret."

"Yep, I didn't want to risk us being separated at work…and I think we've done a good job of being professional about it."

"I have to agree with Daniel," Sam looked at Jack, "I never would've known. I mean, yes they're pretty friendly, but MARRIED! I had no idea."

"Okay, Jack, your turn. What's going on?"

"I think it's kinda obvious what's going on."

"Jack."

"You know what they say," Jack smiled, "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Vala scrunched her brows in confusion, "well that's very exciting Jack but what's going on now…other than _the obvious_?"

"Vala, he's saying they're married too."

"Oh!" She smiled, "yet another Tau'ri expression. Congratulations, Sam."

"Thank you, Vala."

"And what do you mean it took _us_ long enough, Jack?"

"Yeah, Danny boy, I guess you could say I finally got my act together."

"And speaking of," Vala pouted, "why weren't we invited?"

"Vala they probably eloped due to frat regs," Daniel grinned, "which is probably also why we didn't know."

Matter-of-factly raising a finger in the air, Vala added, "right, sort of why we enveloped."

"Eloped," Sam corrected her, "and yes for similar reasons. But Jack's in the process of retiring so we'll announce it soon enough."

"Okie dokie, Vala, I think we need to get out of here now. Good night guys."

"Oh, of course, you two probably want to finish having sex, which I'd actually like to start and complete without interruption sometime tonight myself. Oh yes and good night you two." Daniel and Vala started out the door. "Do you still want to pull that all nighter, darling?"

"Good night you guys." Sam turned the lamp back off.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon, and lock the door on your way out." Jack pulled Sam to him, settling once again against her body.

Entering the corridor from Sam's room, oblivious to Jack's door locking request, Daniel whispered to Vala, "yes, gorgeous, I do still want an all nighter."

Chuckling mischievously the couple headed for Daniel's quarters only to stop short.

"Hey guys, what cha laughin' at?" Cam stopped in front of them.

Teal'c stood stoic, raising a brow. "Vala Mal Doran why does your hair appear to be slightly disheveled, have you been in a tussle?"

"Mitchell…Teal'c, uh, hey." Surprise consuming Daniel's tone and features.

"Was there an informal meeting I was not aware of?"

Daniel ran a hand through his hair, looking at the floor. "Uhh…no…we were just…uh…er."

Just as Vala opened her mouth to intervene, Jack, wearing only BDU pants and t-shirt, emerged from Sam's quarters. "Ah, for crying out loud! Daniel and Vala came to Sam's quarters by accident."

"O'Neill." Teal'c bowed.

Cam stood at immediate attention. "General."

"Hey guys. At ease Colonel, it's Jack."

"Jackson, seriously man, how the heck do you not know where your own quarters are and with respect Gen-, ah Jack, what are you doing here and uh…barefoot in Sam's quarters?"

"Because." Jack answered for Daniel, "it's a great little story. See, Danny boy here and his wife were so involved in trying to rip each other's clothes off that they didn't notice they were going into Sam's quarters instead of his."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wife? Daniel, you and the princess, married? Jack, how did you know and we didn't?"

"Hey, I just found out myself." Jack held both arms up in defense.

"And, yeah," Daniel grinned putting his hands in his pockets, "we got married."

Vala nodded vigorously, smiling ear to ear, "yep, we tied the bow."

"Tied the knot, Vala." Sam made her appearance into the hall taking her place next to Jack. "_And,_ to answer your second question, Jack and I are married too."

"Whoa, what, hold on! You two _and_ you two are married? Okay, Jackson and the princess I get, non-military. But for you two," he pointed to Jack and Sam, "How? What about regs?"

"I'm retiring."

"Okay, now let me get this straight," Cam questioned with amused shock. "Not only are all of you married, but Daniel, you and Vala were well, makin' out when you went into Sam's quarters thinking they were yours?"

"Yes," Vala added, "but we didn't know we were in the wrong quarters until we made it to the bed, fortunately only half naked and discovered that Sam and Jack were already in bed having…uh, fraternizing which is when Jack and Sam informed us that they are married and we informed them that we are married. Well, actually, we told them first, but whatever."

Daniel removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Vala, you're not helping."

"Whoa ha hoo! Jack, you and Sam were…and Jackson, you two were starting to…oh man, this is priceless." Cam laughed. _Just wait 'til I tell Carolyn about this._

"Which also explains why Vala Mal - excuse me, Vala Jackson's hair looked disheveled when they emerged from Colonel O'Neil's quarters."

"Cam," Sam chimed in, "we would appreciate if you didn't say anything though. As soon as Jack's retirement is final, we were going to make a proper announcement."

"Yeah, uh, same for us if you don't mind Mitchell." Daniel pursed his lips, "I don't want Vala and I to be placed on separate teams."

"Yes, Cameron, we work just fine together…it's already been a few months. And may I add, not once have we been naughty on a mission. Well, there was that one time but Daniel said it'd have to wait 'til we got back."

"Vala," Daniel grimaced. "Again, you're not helping."

"Sure guys," Cam continued to chuckle. "No problem. Although, Jackson, you probably need to talk to Landry…I'll vouch for you."

"O'Neill's and Jackson's, I am very happy for all of you and wish you the best. And may I also add, as you would say O'Neill, 'it took you long enough'." Teal'c bowed with a grin_. "_I shall inform Ishta of the happy news as well as I am sure that she will be most pleased also."

Sam smiled, "thank you, Teal'c."

"Actually, Muscles, that's exactly what Jack said and thank you. Now, darling," she gave him a sultry sexy grin, "why don't we go to your quarters and finish what we were trying to start, hmm?"

"After all this, …?"

"Five days Daniel plus you said you still wanted that all nighter." Vala winked.

"Right." Taking her hand, Daniel led her towards his quarters.

Jack called after them, "and be sure to go to the right room this time."

"Jack?" Sam smiled enticingly.

"Hmm?"

"Five days for them, longer for us."

"Right behind you."

"I believe I will retire for the evening myself", Teal'c bowed.

"See yall tomorrow." Cam started down the corridor in disgust, "I need a beer."

_Hmm, beer and sex, nice combo._ "Hey Mitchell, bring me one back will ya, but knock first huh?"

"Forget it, Jack." Cam continued on his way with a sneaky grin.

XOXO

Noticing no one in the infirmary, Cam quietly made his way to Carolyn's office, knocking softly on the open door. "Hey, okay to come in?"

"Yes, Colonel, what can I do for you?" She winked.

Cam closed the door to the office, grinning mischievously, "wait 'til you hear this."

"Hear what?" Returning his smile, Carolyn stood from her desk, meeting him for a simple kiss.

"First of all, I'm not supposed to say anything so pretend we never had this conversation."

Curiosity consumed her features as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Oh boy, this outta be good."

"It is. Okay, so not only are Sam and soon to be RETIRED Jack married…but so are Daniel and Vala."

"What? Wow!" Stunned excitement took over her curious expression. "It sure took 'em long enough."

"Wait, wait, wait. Now, here's the really good part…Daniel and Vala were on their way to his quarters to have some nookie, right? Well, they were so involved in makin' out while trying to get to his quarters that they accidentally went into Sam's quarters catchin' her and Jack in bed. What's even better is neither couple noticed anything until Daniel and Vala were in bed with 'em."

"No, way!" Carolyn gasped, hands covering her mouth and nose, "how embarrassing. So, how did you hear about it?"

"Teal'c and I caught Daniel and Vala coming outta Sam's quarters. We asked him what was going on and he kinda froze. Next thing I know, Jack and Sam came out of the room and they all threw in their two cents worth."

"You didn't tell them we got married a few months ago did you?"

"Naw, babe." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. "We're still a secret." He kissed her forehead.

"Good." Resting her arms against his and burying her face in his chest she began laughing uncontrollably. "That's hysterical now that I think about it," she added, voice muffled.

"What? The part where they got caught…or the part where we haven't gotten caught?"

"Both." Carolyn tried to stifle her laugh.

"I know, I told 'em it was priceless." Smiling, Cam gently pushed her away from his chest, caressing one of her cheeks. "So, I was wondering, Dr. Mitchell, if maybe I could get a private exam from you?"

"Certainly Colonel, what seems to be the problem?" Carolyn's expression turned playfully serious.

"Well, I've been on a mission for almost a week now and I know you cleared me but it seems I've brought back this itch with me."

"Sorry Colonel, I must've missed a spot," she gave him a teasingly sensuous grin. "Where's the itch?"

"Among other places," he winked, "my lips."

"Oh, well let's try this." Locking her arms around Cam's neck, she pulled him in for an intensely heated kiss, delving her tongue deep into his mouth.

Returning her kiss with just as much intensity, he trialed his free hand down her back and over her bum giving it a hard squeeze, pulling her flush against him.

Carolyn squealed into his mouth at the sensation, tightening her arms around his neck and running a hand through his hair.

Cam's moist lips then began a slow wet trail down to her neck stopping to gently suckle. "How bout we finish this exam right here on the desk?"

"Mmm, don't think so."

"Okay," Cam chuckled jokingly, "how 'bout on a gurney?"

"We could get caught. Oh, Cam don't give me a hickie there, someone may see it."

"Ah, you're killin' me woman. Your quarters or mine?"

"Mine, they're closer than yours."

"Yeah and besides that," Cam joked "I don't wanna risk not bein' able to control myself in the hall and wind up playin' 'musical quarters' like Jackson and the princess did."

"Yes and you need to control yourself in the hall if you get my drift."

"Ah, babe. Don't mention your dad."

"I didn't, not exactly, you did." Carolyn gave his six a good squeeze. "Come on, I'm gonna make you forget all about it."

XOXO

With arms crossed over his chest and amusement washing over his features, General Landry stood in the security office looking over Walter's shoulders. "Okay, make sure the footage from Dr. Jackson's office, Colonel O'Neill's quarters, Dr. Mitchell's office and the corridor of SG-1's quarters gets erased."

"Yes, Sir, as usual I'll take care of it in the morning. Uh, with respect Sir, when are you going tell them that you know?"

"I guess it's time to tell them, Chief, it's been kind of fun watching them sneak around. Although I will admit, I have not enjoyed having to get you to erase security footage partly because it's not really your job."

"Okay, it looks like Colonel and Dr. Mitchell are headed to her quarters and let's have a look, ah, Dr. and Mrs. Jackson have chosen his quarters. _Well they're not wasting any time. _Uh, Chief, you better darken that screen."

XOXO

Closing the door to Daniel's quarters, Vala all but tore his coat and shirt off, pressing her mouth and tongue to his before he knew what hit him.

Gently pushing her away, he held her hands kissing them sweetly. "Hold on a minute, okay?"

"Hold on?" She objected. "Daniel, are you serious?" Removing her hands from his grip, she slammed them on her hips, frustration apparent. "First, it was the wrong quarters. No wait, first we had to meet in your office so we wouldn't get caught. Then it was the wrong quarters where we ended up getting caught anyway, then Cam and Muscles caught us in the hall and now we are finally in your quarters after, may I remind you, a five day mission in which we didn't do so much as sneak off for even a little kiss. And NOW you're telling me to hold on. Darling, if we don't make love soon I'll, I'll…I'll spontaneously combust."

"Vala, it's been five torturous days for me too, sweetheart." Making sure the door was locked, he flipped on the light, "I just wanna make sure we're in the right room before I completely exhaust myself making mad passionate love to you. All. Night. Long."

"Well that makes sense darling, I'd hate to have any day job voodoo happen." Looking around, Vala gestured her hand at the space, "but, as you see, these are your quarters. Hey, on the floor by the nightstand, there's that tiara I was looking for." Darting across the room, she retrieved the tiara, placing it on her head as she returned to Daniel. "Wait a minute, did you just say mad passionate love?"

"All. Night. Long." The couple said in unison.

"It's déjà vu, and yeah, I did. I also don't know why you're bothering to put that on, I'll just send it flying again."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Well, you'd better 'send it flying again' soon because standing here staring at your melting eyes and hot naked chest and oh, must you smile like that? Whew, is it getting hot in here or is it just you?" Vala removed her jacket, tossing it aside, followed soon by her shirt. "You're enjoying making me wonko, aren't you?"

"Yup and you're the one making it hot in here." Switching the light back off, no longer able to fight his passionate desire, Daniel pounced for Vala. Once again grabbing her six, strong arms lifted her, gently sending her sailing to the bed, the tiara tossed as promised. Giving her no time to react to his loving assault, he climbed on top of her, his body completely covering hers.

"Daniel, you animal."

"Like I said," he sent her bra flying to join the tiara somewhere on the floor. "It's been five days for me too."

"Umm, I love you, darling."

"Love you more," Daniel's mouth ravaged hers in a long, starved for kiss.

END


End file.
